Five Times Five
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: What do you get when you add five sets of hands and mouths? This story.


One day, Sanji's urges got the best of him. He was already losing too much blood from his experience with the mermaids, but he needed to get it out of his system. He thought of what he wanted to do and was excited except for one problem: The one thing he wanted, mermaids lack. Having no idea what else to do, the pervert cook sulked and went into a depression. From the building behind him, came the Medaka Quintuplets. They recognized him. "Hey, it's the blonde guy." Ichika said. "It's the blonde guy!" Nika added. "It's not the blonde guy." Sanka added. "It might be the blonde guy." Yonka added. "So what if it is the blonde guy?" Yonka Two added. "It is me." Sanji said, sulking. "I can't even look at any mermaids without…" He looked at the quintuplets and sparked an idea in his head.

"Okay, now bear with me." He told them, optimistic. "I have a game I wanna play with you five." "I wanna play." Ichika squealed. "I wanna play!" Nika added. "I don't wanna play." Sanka added. "I might wanna play." Yonka added. "So what if I wanna play?" Yonka Two added. "Great! Now if we can convince your sister here to play with us." Sanji went to Sanka. "This game will be fun to play and you'll miss out. You wouldn't want that, would you?" He pleaded. "…Yes." Sanka replied. Sanji's face dropped down. "Sanka never agrees with us on anything." Ichika said to him. Another spark hit his head. "You wanna stay all alone and miss out on all of the fun?" "No." "Alright! That's all five! Let's go back to the cove!" The quintuplets cheered as they followed the cook.

The six went to a secluded part of the cove. There, Sanji unbuckled his pants. "Now, the game is called Milk Me." He said with an amorous look. "You have to use your hands and mouth and make milk come out of this thing here." He pulled down his boxers, showing his penis to the quintuplets. There were swirly pubes all over his manhood. The girls giggled at them. "Okay, who's first?" "I am." "I am!" "I'm not." "I might be." "So what if I am?" "Okay, okay. Tell you what. Why don't you all try at the same time?" "Okay!" The quintuplets went to Sanji's penis and looked at it. "With our hands and mouth, right?" Yonka asked. "That's right."Sanji was getting steamy. The girls went and starting rubbing his dick with their tiny hands. Sanka smelled it. "It smells funny- I mean it doesn't smell funny." She said, putting her mouth on it. Sanji's heart gave one big thump.

His dick grew bigger and bigger until it was bigger than quintuplets themselves. "It grew." "It grew!" "It didn't grow." Cook came to. "Yes it did! It's bigger than you, brat!" "It might have grown." "So what if it did grow?" "Now that it grew, you have to stroke it up and down like this." Sanji showed them how to jack it. "And use your mouthes, that's an even better way to get the milk out." He began to blush nonstop. "Can we taste the milk after it comes out?" Nika asked. "Sure, milk is essential for growing mermaids!" The girls cheered and rubbed the pervert cook's dick as fast as they could. Together, they managed to get him in a state of shock from the sensation. "Their tiny hands are amazing!" He thought. "They're getting to places I couldn't with them. I can feel every area of my dick getting worked on just right. It's like a massage, for my dick." The quintuplets began to lick the now massaged dick. "And their tiny mouths are just as dexterous as their hands." Cook was in heaven. Suddenly, his heart gave another big thump. Sanka went and put her tongue into the dickhole. "I'm gonna taste it first!" She said. "You're not gonna taste it first." Nika whined. "Not now, milk time!"

Sanka and Nika fought over who would taste the man milk first. The others tried to stop them. "We want the milk, too." Ichika said. "We want the milk!" "So what if we want the milk?" They went on and on, tugging Sanji's dick around nonstop. His heart started to beat faster and faster. "Girls, it's coming!" He said. "I'm coming!" "I want some." "I want some!" "I don't want any." "I may want some." "So what if I want some?" Cook got up and finished up, jacking himself off. "Open your mouths and say "Ahh"!" All five of them opened up, ready for the white surprise that lay within the pervert cook's balls. "Three, two, one…" Sploosh! Out came the cook's thick and creamy milk, fresh from the ballsack. It spread all over the quintuplet's mouths and bodies. It went like this for about fifteen seconds until it stopped altogether. Sanji fell down, in pure ecstasy. "It tastes funny." "It tastes funny!" "It doesn't taste funny." "It might taste funny." "So what if it tastes funny?" From a corner, Ishilly came and saw them. "Oh, what are you girls doing here?" She saw the cook in his own world. "Sanji, are you okay?" She asked, looking worried. "Mellorine, my dear Ishilly…" He spewed blood from his nose.


End file.
